


[Podfic] lips stained berry red

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Triss portals to Creyden, anticipation and nerves tangled in her throat. Her very first assignment, and it isn’t to Temeria like she’d been planning for the past season.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Renfri | Shrike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] lips stained berry red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOneCalledEli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lips stained berry red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928641) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> Podficced for theonecalledeli for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** lips stained berry red  
 **Author:** ElasticElla  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Triss/Renfri  
 **Rating:** Teen and Up  
 **Length and format:** 00:13:46, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xt7475iltwxfjon/lips_stained_berry_red.mp3/file)


End file.
